Hi, Again
by synstropezia
Summary: Kemenangan telak Decay of Angel telah membawa Yokohama pada kehancuran, di mana setelah satu bulan dunia akan berakhir. Dazai Osamu, salah seorang yang bertahan dari pertarungan memperebutkan "buku", berusaha mengatasi traumanya usai kematian Nakajima Atsushi. Namun, siapa menyangka ia justru terbunuh, dan terlempar ke era Taisho untuk menuntaskan keinginannya.


**Hi, Again**

**Disclaimer:**

**Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango (Bungou Stray Dogs)**

**Koyoharu Gotoge (Kimetsu no Yaiba)**

**Pair: Dazai Osamu x Kamado Tanjiro, Kamado Tanjiro x Izumi Kyouka**

**Warning: OOC, typo, gaje, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.**

* * *

_"Maaf. Dia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan."_

Garis lurus pada elektrokardiograf telah memutus satu-satunya nyala asa, milik pemuda jangkung itu.

Suara mendatar itu seharusnya sudah jauh tertinggal di masa lalu. Namun, Dazai Osamu selalu bisa mendengarnya seakan-akan sekarang ini, elektrokardiograf tersebut berada di sekitarnya. Waktu memang berjalan, tetapi Dazai justru diam di tempat yang artinya sama saja dengan ia masih terjebak di masa silam–peristiwa sebulan lalu, di mana Dazai merasa berada di sebuah gudang penuh kontainer, walau jelas-jelas ia tengah berbaring di kamar.

Tidak ada suara lain yang terdengar, kecuali ledakan atau tinju yang saling beradu. Matanya kini bergerak gelisah ke kiri dan kanan, lantas menemukan dasi hitam yang tergeletak di samping _futon_.

(Tetapi bagi sudut pandangnya, dasi itu tergeletak di atas lantai marmer milik gudang)

"Atsushi ... _kun_." Nama itu dipanggilnya dengan suara yang bergetar, sementara tangannya gemetar kala mengambil dasi tersebut. Mata cokelat yang basah digunakannya untuk mencari, dan Dazai bangun dari _futon_ dengan wajah hampa.

Ke mana tubuh Atsushi menghilang? Saking tidak sabarnya Dazai jadi berlari, lalu tanpa sengaja menyandung tong sampah. Tubuh jangkung itu membentur lantai kamar. Sekarang kesadaran Dazai utuh, ketika ia sudah mengetahui gudang tersebut hanya masa lalu. Dasi hitam di tangan kanannya Dazai genggam seerat mungkin. Mungkin dengan mengulangi sendiri peristiwa sebulan lalu tanpa menunggu dihantui, barulah Dazai bisa lepas.

Hanya saja kepalanya justru semakin kosong, dan mengabur setiap Dazai mencoba.

Yang kemudian lolos hanyalah tawa getir–ternyata semakin keras Dazai ingin mengingatnya, tragedi itu akan melarikan diri agar tidak dapat diraih.

_"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA?! SETIDAKNYA COBALAH UNTUK MELINDUNGI ATSUSHI-KUN!"_

Pada akhirnya Dazai sebatas diizinkan mengenangnya, hanya ketika dihantui seperti sekarang.

_"Terima kasih untuk segalanya ... Dazai-san."_

"Atsushi-_kun_? ATSUSHI-_KUN_!" Ada. Raga milik remaja tanggung itu berada di kedua tangan Dazai yang menopang punggungnya. Jari-jari Atsushi menyentuh lembut pipi Dazai. Bibirnya membisikkan kata demi kata dengan lambat, dan terakhir menghancurkan Dazai menggunakan senyuman paling rapuh yang tidak lagi dapat menemukan apa-apa.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Masih ada yang ingin ku–"

_**Lemah. Payah. Pecundang.**_

Ini suaranya–kata-kata yang biasa Dazai tunjukkan kepada Akutagawa Ryuunosuke–seorang muridnya di Port Mafia–sebelum bergabung dengan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata. Atsushi hilang setelah Dazai mendengarnya. Ucapan yang berbalik menyerangnya itu mungkin bagian dari karma, atau bukti _bahwa yang mengatakannya adalah si lemah, payah, dan pecundang sesungguhnya._

"Aku ... tidak lemah."

Sewaktu jawaban basi milik Akutagawa itu Dazai ulang menggunakan mulutnya sendiri, amarah bercampur keputusasaan karena kekuatannya tidak diakui membanjiri sekujur saraf Dazai.

_Mereka jelas-jelas berbeda_.

Dazai tidak tiba-tiba menghilang seperti Akutagawa yang padahal, kemampuannya masih dibutuhkan. Dazai pun berjuang sampai akhir demi merebut 'buku', membunuh Fyodor Dostoyevsky (walau naasnya malah Atsushi yang mati di tangan Fyodor), sedangkan Akutagawa sekadar datang di saat-saat terakhir, namun juga gagal menghentikan upaya anggota _Decay of Angel_ itu.

Tetap saja yang lemah, payah, dan pecundang adalah Akutagawa, karena dibandingkan pengguna rashomon itu Dazai bertindak lebih banyak, sebelum segala-galanya menjadi ambyar.

Bukan salah Dazai jika dirinya gagal menyelamatkan Atsushi. Memang _dia_ pikir Dazai tidak menyesal, karena hanya menontoni peluru yang seolah-olah justru membunuh Dazai–saat itu ia terlalu sesak, menyebabkan tindakannya tertunduk lesu yang secara tak langsung; turut membuat Dazai mati.

Peluru memang berfungsi untuk merenggut nyawa, akan tetapi tujuan Fyodor menembaknya yaitu demi mengacaukan Dazai agar semakin dekat dengan batasnya–yang sewaktu ia sadar, dirinya tahu-tahu remuk redam kehilangan kesempatan pulih.

_"Orang sepertimu tidak pantas dilindungi, apa lagi oleh Atsushi-kun."_

Padahal yang paling menderita sesaat sebelum Atsushi mengorbankan dirinya itu Dazai, karena ia tidak mencoba menggantikan Atsushi, melainkan menerima dalam diam menggunakan hatinya yang sudah kehilangan bentuk.

_DORRR!_

Bertepatan dengan ucapan yang menusuk hatinya itu, sebuah peluru melubangi dada kiri Dazai menyebabkan darah bercucuran. Sepasang kaki telanjang, kimono berwarna putih, serta wajah seorang gadis yang familier menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang Dazai saksikan. Pandangannya langsung terpejam. Tembakan pun diluncurkan sekali lagi untuk memastikan kematian Dazai.

"Sampai bertemu lagi di neraka, Dazai-_san_."

Pemantik dilempar. Api pun meledak-ledak seperti kemarahannya yang ikut dibakar, kemudian tinggal abu di atas _tatami_ yang hangus gosong.

* * *

Di atas secarik kertas yang merupakan bagian dari "buku", Fyodor menuliskan satu bulan kemudian haruslah akhir dari dunia.

Kegelapan yang mula-mula menutupi pandangan Dazai perlahan-lahan sirna, ketika ia membuka mata sekaligus menyadari hiruk pikuk di sekelilingnya. Dunia yang tinggal asrama Agensi Detektif Bersenjata–di luar sana berwarna hitam semata–mana mungkin seramai ini, mengingat penghuni yang bertahan hanyalah Dazai dan seorang gadis. Ternyata memang dugaan tersebut salah, karena yang sekarang ini menyambut Dazai ialah sebuah pasar.

_"Mimpi, kah?" _tanyanya kepada diri sendiri yang meraba-raba dada kirinya. Secara ajaib jantung Dazai masih terjaga. Titik-titik darah juga tidak menodai _trench coat_ yang sempurna kering.

_"Trench coat-ku jadi hakama tapi. Kayak lagi bermain di film dokumenter zaman dulu saja."_

Lagi pula sebenarnya Dazai sudah mati–tembakan itu tepat sasaran, dan sangat tenang. Siapa menyangka alam baka mempunyai struktur yang menyerupai dunia manusia–mengejutkannya lagi pasar ini tampak nyata. Jadilah Dazai melihat-lihat daripada dikira patung. Barang-barang tradisional berjejer di mana-mana, meski tak satu pun yang menarik hati–pedagangnya kebanyakan bapak-bapak, sih.

"Wanita yang mengenakan kimono memang yang terbaik~ Hanya saja insting detektifku tidak membiarkanku bermain-main dengan mereka."

Mencari informasi tetaplah langkah terpenting yang wajib dilaksanakan pertama kali. Dazai kembali mengelilingi pasar, berharap menemukan barang-barang yang lebih menggambarkan era ini secara spesifik. Kadang-kadang pula beberapa wanita mencegatnya untuk mencoba kimono jahitan mereka. Menawarkan produk-produk kecantikan berbahan dasar herbal–biar ketampanan Dazai awet, katanya–bahkan penjaja alat musik turut mengambil andil.

"Maaf, Pak. Saya enggak bisa bermain _shamisen_." Ini penolakan yang ke tujuh. Alat musik dawai itu masih disodorkan oleh sang pedagang yang keras kepala, membuat Dazai terpaksa mundur sambil menyiapkan ancang-ancang buat kabur.

"Untuk orang baru seperti Kakak saya kasih diskon, lho. Belajarnya juga enggak susah."

"Daripada menawarkannya ke saya, anak yang berambut kuning itu jauh lebih cocok, deh. Hobiku membaca soalnya."

"Membaca, ya? Kalau begitu mampirlah ke lapak sebelah. Siapa tahu kau diberi diskon." Tepat di samping kanannya, ya? Pedagang buku yang dimaksud tersenyum ramah, sembari menaruh topi kesayangannya di depan dada. Dazai mengangguk singkat–kelihatannya sekadar cuci mata pun, pemuda jangkung ini bakalan aman.

"Silakan, Tuan. Jika boleh maka saya ingin merekomendasikan ini. Meskipun masih baru, kurasa Tuan akan menyukainya."

Buku bersampul polos Dazai terima membuat titik hitam yang menyesatkannya sirna, tetapi di sisi tak terduga membangkitkan yang tidak pernah terbayangkan. Rashomon tercantum di sana sebagai judul. Sewaktu halaman depannya diperhatikan, tahun 1915 merupakan cetakan pertama, dan pedagang itu sempat menjelaskan cerita pendek ini baru diterbitkan, bukan?

Tahun 1915 artinya era Taisho–perang dunia ke satu masih berkobar. Akutagawa Ryuunosuke memang menjadi salah satu sastrawan tersohor, begitu pun karya "Sasameyuki" yang dikarang oleh Tanizaki Juunichiro. Reuni pasti menjadi perayaan yang membahagiakan. Namun, Akutagawa di zaman ini termasuk pula Juunichiro pasti berbeda 180 derajat.

Pertanyaan itu berganti sekarang. Prediksi yang paling mendekati ketepatan yang dapat Dazai perkirakan hanyalah dua; ia melakukan perjalanan waktu, atau terdampar di sebuah dunia paralel. Alasannya terlalu misterius. Antara era Taisho atau neraka yang digaungkan sang pembunuh pula, Dazai lebih mencintai pilihan kedua.

_**Lemah. Payah. Pecundang.**_

Lagi dan lagi tanpa ujung, kata-kata tersebut memutar tragedi kelam yang belum mampu Dazai kenang sendiri. Selama itu tentang Akutagawa -walaupun di era Taisho ini ia bukanlah mafia–suasana hati Dazai pasti remuk berkeping-keping, karena setiap kali mampir Akutagawa adalah yang mengucapkannya kepada Dazai.

"Melihatku gagal untuk pertama kalinya pasti membuatmu senang, ya."

Bahwa rencana Dazai ternyata dapat menjadi ampas, kemudian Akutagawa merasa berhak merendahkannya sebagai sampah paling sampah–meniru yang senantiasa Dazai perbuat di masa lalu mereka.

"Oi, bangsat. Tampaknya kau ini populer di kalangan wanita, ya."

Dua pedagang yang bersebalahan itu mendadak terburu-buru membereskan barang-barangnya, dilanjut dengan kabur terbirit-birit. Tepat di belakang punggung Dazai gerombolan preman berdiri penuh keangkuhan. Lalu-lalang pengunjung pasar surut. Satu per satu kedai langsung berpura-pura buta–begitu sigapnya menutup apa pun yang memungkinkan, asalkan tidak dipalak.

"Lalu kalian mau bilang naksir sama aku?" Preman kelas teri macam gerombolan sok gahar ini tidaklah bernilai apa-apa. Mereka belum pernah bertemu iblis. Melawannya hingga mengetahui wujud asli keputusasaan–di mana hal tersebut hadir dalam bentuk segala-galanya amat bobrok, semenjak seseorang membenci diri sendiri.

"Kau ini super idiot ternyata. Apa-apaan pula perban di sekujur tubuhmu itu? Konyol sekali."

"Preman yang hanya tahu memukul seperti kalian mana mungkin mengerti fashion~ Satu ditambah satu saja belum tentu bisa menjawab."

"Penghinaanmu itu akan menjadi yang pertama sekaligus terakhir, perban bangsat."

Seringai preman itu beranggapan Dazai pasti ketakutan, sampai-sampai bergeming walaupun wajah tampannya segera dijadikan samsak. Namun, sebelum tinju tersebut tiba di tujuannya seseorang lebih dulu menahannya. Pergelangan tangan Dazai ditarik cepat. Mereka berdua kabur yang tentu saja mustahil dibiarkan lolos dengan mudah. Petak umpet pun terjadi. Bosnya langsung memberi perintah yang menolak kegagalan.

"Sepertinya untuk sementara kita aman." Anggukan singkat Dazai beri atas pengamatan tersebut. Gang sempit ini tidak buruk-buruk amat, meski secepat mungkin Dazai ingin pergi.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?"

Ketika ia berbalik, dan memperlihatkan senyumannya tanpa memikirkan Dazai yang sedikit sayu, mantan detektif itu baru tahu guratan yang tegas dan teduh ini adalah apa yang membentuk wajahnya. Sekali lihat pun Dazai sadar betul ia bukan sembarangan remaja. Kotak kayu di gendongannya turut menghadirkan sensasi janggal, cenderung sukar dimengerti, hanya saja tidak menyiratkan tanda-tanda berbahaya yang patut diwaspadai.

"Akan lebih baik jika aku bisa bersama seorang wanita cantik~"

"Wa-wanita cantik?" Bocah tetaplah bocah menilik pipinya bersemu malu. Daripada memikirkan kenapa Dazai bisa-bisanya terdampar di era Taisho, menggoda anak ini berkali-kali lipat lebih menghibur.

"Mencurigakan~ Pikiranmu pasti mengarah ke hal aneh-aneh, ya."

"Ti-tidak, kok. Kurasa ..."

"Dazai Osamu. Itu namaku."

"Kurasa Dazai-_san_ salah paham. Omong-omong perkenalkan, namaku Kamado Tanjiro. Aku juga ingin minta maaf, karena sembarangan menarik tanganmu."

"Santai saja, santai~ Lagian aku tahu Tanjiro-_kun_ pasti menyelamatkanku." Kedua alis lawan bicaranya bertaut mengindikasikan keheranan. Hal itukah yang membuat Dazai bergeming? Bukan gara-gara ketakutan terus tungkainya mati rasa?

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Entah bagaimana aku memiliki perhitungan yang cukup akurat. Tanjiro-_kun_ tenang saja sekarang. Preman seperti mereka tidak bisa menyentuhku sedikit pun, dan tak mungkin salah."

Artinya Dazai memutuskan mengakhiri petak umpet, meski di luar gang ini para berandal masih berkeliaran? Hati kecil Tanjiro menolak. Sekali lagi pergelangan tangan Dazai mendapati sentuhan yang menyebabkan dadanya berdenting, dan mengeluarkan suara menenangkan. Kecemasan yang membingkai paras Tanjiro membungkam Dazai. Rasa-rasa yang ajaib dari genggamannya itu beterbangan, mengharumkan napas Dazai, lantas memudahkannya hidup.

"Maaf. Tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Sebegitu khawatirnya padaku, kah? Beritahu alasanmu." Hangat, tetapi agak redup senyuman yang Dazai tunjukkan itu. Bahkan Tanjiro yang tidak tahu-menahu sekarang ini bersimpati bukan untuk menuruti sifatnya, melainkan terusik oleh yang Dazai simpan rapat-rapat.

"Sebenarnya sejak awal aku yakin Dazai-_san_ bukan orang biasa. Namun, kondisimu yang sekarang kelihatannya buruk."

"Meskipun Tanjiro-_kun_ telah kuyakinkan preman-preman itu bukan tandinganku?

"Malahan ketika Dazai-_san_ menghadapi preman-preman itu, bau dari kesedihanmu menguat." Kira-kira apa maksudnya? Jangan bilang di era Taisho yang mulai dipengaruhi budaya barat ini, pengguna kekuatan masih mempertahankan konsepnya?

"Bau dari kesedihanku menguat?"

"Sejak lahir aku memiliki penciuman yang tajam, bahkan bisa mengetahui emosi seseorang melalui bau." Bakat ternyata. Dazai jadi malu sendiri, karena berpikir terlalu jauh. Dunia yang beberapa sudutnya diisi pengguna kekuatan telah Fyodor musnahkan. Jelas mustahil apabila Tanjiro mempunyai kekuatan supernatural.

"Bakat yang keren, Tanjiro-_kun_. Menurut perhitunganku mereka akan menyerah lima menit lagi. Sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau kutraktir?" Dompet di tangan kanan Dazai hanyalah bukti dari keseriusannya. Namun, netra merah bata milik Tanjiro malah memicing seolah-olah curiga.

"Dompet cokelat di genggamanmu bukannya milik salah satu dari preman itu, ya?" Agak aneh juga bagi Dazai mengenai Tanjiro yang mengingat hal sekecil itu. Dapat membaui kesedihan berarti berbohong pun sia-sia. Tanjiro ini lumayan merepotkan, ya, ternyata.

"Benar, kok. Aku mencurinya saat dia ingin meninjuku."

"Mencuri itu bukan tindakan baik, lho, walaupun Dazai-_san_ terpaksa. Nanti kebaikan yang pernah kamu lakukan akan sangat disayangkan."

_"Jangan begitu, Dazai-san. Kalau kamu menggunakan koinnya untuk membeli minuman, justru menyalahi kebaikan yang Oda-san ajarkan."_

Rasa-rasa yang ajaib itu kini peluknya menjadi tikaman, berguguran, dan terakhir membirukan pandangan Dazai. Akibat refleks maniak perban itu mendorong Tanjiro menjauh. Napasnya berubah acak-acakan. Kesenduan yang menggelisahkan Dazai menjadi kasatmata, menyebabkan Tanjiro sesak oleh perasaan rumit yang membuatnya ingin berbicara, melalui beberapa hujan yang naik dari hati agar mencapai mata.

Sebetulnya apa yang selama ini Dazai saksikan, rasai, maupun pikirkan? Tanjiro tidak tahu, lebih ingin menolak paham, tetapi ada yang menghalanginya, dan tembok itu tak kasatmata sehingga Tanjiro kesulitan melarikan diri.

Sementara Dazai sendiri mulai memutar seluruh tanda tanya itu pada benaknya. Apakah setelah ini ia akan menunduk? Bahkan sebelum ia mengawali keraguannya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu, Dazai lebih dulu berhenti mendengarkan, kemudian sembarangan mengatur jawaban yang tidak sepeser pun memikirkan dia.

_"Apa sampai sekarang pun menurut Dazai-san aku tidak pantas untuk menggantikan Oda-san membimbingmu?" _

_GREP!_

Kedua tangan Dazai menangkap bahu Tanjiro sekencang mungkin. Cengkeramannya memedihkan. Akan tetapi sekuat apa pun Tanjiro berusaha melepaskan diri, ia justru semakin terjerat.

"Kamu pantas, kok, Atsushi-_kun_. Maafkan perbuatanku, ya? Aku mana mungkin tidak menganggapmu. Kamu dan Odasaku sama pentingnya. Namun, sekarang ini Atsushi-_kun_ adalah yang utama."

"Dazai-_san_? Ini aku Tanjiro. Sadarlah."

Yang di telinganya malah seperti;

_"Di matamu aku ini, seseorang bernama Nakajima Atsushi, sebenarnya adalah apa?"_

"Dirimu itu sangat berharga, dan aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya menggunakan kata-kata. Maaf karena membiarkanmu menyelamatkanku. Atsushi-_kun_ juga harus tahu aku pun enggan kehilanganmu. Apa jawaban ini sudah cukup?"

Bukan yang nyata melainkan sekadar tepukan yang terlalu semu, karena berakhirnya sangatlah cepat. Rasa bersalah yang membelenggu Dazai hancur meski sesaat. Eksistensi Kamado Tanjiro kembali memperlihatkan wujudnya, dengan garis lengkung paling warna yang ia miliki. Mungkin walaupun sedikit, atensi yang Tanjiro taruh pada senyumannya bisa sedikit menenangkan air mata Dazai. Ia memercayai itu, sehingga barulah Dazai merasa jernih lagi.

Ternyata wajar saja jika Tanjiro terasa ajaib, karena Dazai melihat dan merasainya sebagai Atsushi.

Perlahan-lahan tetapi memberi kepastian yang melegakan, teka-teki ini mulai terkuak jawabannya mengapa Dazai bisa di sini.

"Lebih dari cukup malah. Hari ini kutraktir. Ayo kita pergi, Dazai-_san_."

Sebelum berangkat Tanjiro mengembalikan dompet tersebut mewakili Dazai. Selagi para preman itu berkumpul di depan gang, bertanya-tanya mengenai sang pelaku, mereka mengambil jalan belakang yang ternyata menghubungkan dengan kedai-kedai makanan. Di sepanjang perjalanan Tanjiro mencoba mengajak Dazai bercakap-cakap. Topik yang diangkat hanyalah seputar tentang dirinya, serta pasukan _Kisatsutai_ selaku pemburu iblis.

"Dunia ini tidak sedamai yang kuperkirakan ternyata." Akhirnya mereka memutuskan memasuki kedai yang menawarkan aneka masakan. Dazai memilih duduk di meja yang menghadap koki, sementara Tanjiro sekadar mengikuti.

"Iblis bergerak di malam hari soalnya. Wajar jika banyak yang tidak tahu." Sebelas-dua belas dengan pekerjaan Dazai sebagai detektif khusus. Rekan-rekannya, juga dia, menggunakan kemampuan supernatural yang tak dikenali orang-orang biasa. Pekerjaan rahasia itu telah melindungi Yokohama, tetapi belum baik karena masih cacat–buktinya Fyodor berhasil menghancurkan kota kesayangan mereka.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Tanjiro-_kun_ menceritakan hal seperti itu padaku? Informasimu bisa saja kumanfaatkan untuk melakukan perbuatan buruk."

"Menurutku Dazai-_san_ tidak akan melakukannya." Menu dilihat. Semangkuk udon dipilih oleh Tanjiro, sedangkan _chazuke_ adalah keinginan Dazai. Pesanan pun diterima. Tinggal menunggu segalanya dimasak matang-matang.

"Terlalu memercayai orang asing tidak baik, lho~"

"Agak sulit untuk mengungkapkannya dalam kata-kata. Namun, jika sudah ketemu nanti kujelaskan."

Apabila Tanjiro sudah tersenyum seperti itu, dengan mata yang menatap Dazai dalam-dalam agar selalu menemukannya, maka Dazai tidak akan berkomentar apa-apa. Kurang dari lima belas menit pesanan mereka tersedia. Rata-rata suasana kedai langsung menyepi sejak jam makan siang berlalu. Tepat pada pukul satu ini keduanya mulai membelah sumpit, dan memilin sunyi yang justru memberatkan.

Setiap mengunyah sepelan itu, satu air mata tengah Dazai tahan. Saat menelannya ia meredam sesak, kemudian menciptakan jeda untuk menguatkan yang tidak pernah dapat diperbaiki lagi.

Adalah hati, masa lalunya yang hanya tahu seberapa lemah Dazai, sedangkan daya serta upayanya diabaikan–semua itu mustahil diperbaiki tanpa adanya Yokohama yang ia kenali, diisi oleh sosok-sosok yang Dazai yakini bahwa ketika bersama mereka saja, kenangan terbaik baru dapat tercipta.

Pada akhirnya sekeras apa pun Dazai mencoba, ia sekadar mampu menghadirkan Atsushi dengan membentuk air mata, dan itu tidak memperbaiki apa-apa selain menambah kehancuran di hatinya. Memperkuat kata lemah, payah, serta pecundang yang semakin cocok untuk Dazai–malah menjadi tawanan masa lalu, terpuruk mengingat-ingat yang telanjur lewat bahkan berani mengharapkannya.

(Macam Akutagawa yang mengejar-ngejar Dazai saja, tetapi bedanya Dazai menggapai-gapai Atsushi)

Dazai butuh yang lebih nyata dibandingkan kenangan. Rasa-rasanya mantan detektif itu kian enggan mengenang Atsushi melalui _chazuke_ ini, karena mengingatnya sebagai masa lalu yang tidak lagi memiliki masa depan terlalu melukainya.

"Atsushi-_san_ benar-benar sangat berharga untukmu, ya." Entah bagaimana Tanjiro merasa paham, seolah-olah ada yang menuntun hatinya menuju pemuda jangkung ini. Maniak perban itu jadi tergerak, berkat Tanjiro yang mengucapkannya dengan perasaan yang sama dengan Dazai.

"Dia adalah bawahanku di tempatku bekerja. Atsushi-_kun_ itu orangnya baik, pengertian, tetapi di sisi lain bisa menjadi keras kepala. Kami pertama kali bertemu, ketika dia menyelamatkanku di sungai."

"Kapan-kapan ajaklah dia kemari. Yokohama memiliki laut yang indah." Kebetulan ini terlalu lucu hingga Dazai kesulitan tertawa. _Chazuke_ di hadapannya jadi buram. Semenjak insiden sebulan lalu terjadi, seluruh rasa lapar berpindah ke hatinya yang hanya menginginkan pertemuan sebagai santapan.

"Tentu aku juga menginginkannya, Tanjiro-_kun_. Jika Atsushi-_kun_ belum meninggal, atau minimal aku bisa membawa mayatnya kemari, itu jauh lebih baik." Samar sekali. Dazai sampai menjatuhkan sumpit di genggamannya. Menunduk dalam-dalam hendak menyatukan berkeping-keping kenangan yang belum tuntas, tetapi naas yang Dazai temukan hanyalah dirinya yang meratap di kegelapan.

"Maaf telah menanyakannya. Aku tidak bermaksud melukai Dazai-_san_."

"Dengarkan saja baik-baik, Tanjiro-_kun_. Ada rahasia yang ingin kuceritakan."

Tentang pengguna kekuatan, 'buku', pertarungan dengan _Decay of Angel_, musuh bernama Fyodor, kehancuran Yokohama di abad dua puluh, kematian Atsushi beserta rekan-rekan lain, dirinya yang terdampar di era Taisho tanpa alasan pasti–segala-galanya Dazai ceritakan sejelas mungkin, dan Tanjiro mendengarkan dalam diam paling sunyi. Usai mengetahui kesaksikan itu, kini Tanjiro sedikit-banyak bisa menggambarkan yang selama ini Dazai lihat serta lalui.

Itu serumit melewati labirin penuh luka yang setiap seseorang tersakiti, maka seseorang menjawab luka tersebut dengan keegoisan dari angan yang baik–melawan jawaban sesungguhnya yang masih tak kasatmata. Kebahagiaan ataukah duka abadi. Tinggal kenangan atau masa depan. Suara yang hangat atau bisu yang dingin. Lantas ketika dipastikan, takdir dengan kejam mendesak untuk lagi-lagi membisikkan pilihan terakhir.

Menerima ataukah meratapi, yang tidak langsung ditakdirkan agar mempunyai satu pilihan saja.

Mengambil yang pertama berarti membuka prolog serta keputusan-keputusan baru, dan kembali memupuk penderitaan yang entahlah usai ditanam akan membuahkan keberhasilan karena menjadi merdeka, atau memanen kegagalan gara-gara hanya bertambah terpuruk.

Namun, pilihan kedua juga buruk karena artinya menyerahkan diri sendiri untuk tenggelam, terpuruk selama-lamanya.

Ke mana pun Dazai melangkah, pada akhirnya ia seolah-olah ada untuk dipermainkan oleh penderitaan saja. Takdir yang seperti itu mana mungkin Tanjiro maklumi. Tidakkah terlalu jahat jika hanya menyisakan Dazai seorang?

"Benar tidak apa-apa menceritakan semua ini kepadaku?" Membagi beban dengan seseorang yang kebetulan menyerupai Atsushi? Jelas Tanjiro senang Dazai membuka diri. Namun, tampaknya dia agak berlebihan.

"Enggak akan terjadi paradoks juga. Tenang." Toh, Yokohama di abad dua puluh sudah sirna. Terlebih lagi Dazai tidak menceritakan kalau sesungguhnya ia telah meninggal, juga tersisa seorang gadis yang entah ikut tersesat, atau langsung menunggu di neraka–cepat atau lambat Tanjiro pasti tahu sendiri.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Dazai-_san_. Kamu yakin menceritakannya serinci itu?"

"Tanjiro-_kun_ jangan sekaku itu, dong~ Sekarang bagaimana pendapatmu soal ceritaku? Atau jangan-jangan kamu tidak percaya?"

"Percaya, kok, percaya. Jadi Atsushi-san itu mati demi melindungimu, ya? Dia benar-benar baik seperti katamu."

"Lalu orang sebaik Atsushi-_kun_ malah melindungi seseorang yang tidak pantas, seperti Dazai-_san_," potong seorang gadis yang sedari awal duduk membelakangi mereka. Tanjiro tersentak di tempat. Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya setiap perempuan misterius itu mendekat.

Aura membunuhnya berbau busuk, membuat Tanjiro mendadak pengap. Mengetahui betul siapa gadis itu Dazai beranjak bangkit. Sekeras apa pun Tanjiro memperingati teman barunya ini agar menjauh, Dazai sengaja acuh tak acuh–isyarat tangannya malah memerintah Tanjiro supaya bungkam.

"Menyela pembicaraan orang seperti itu sangat tidak sopan, Kyouka-_chan_. Omong-omong kamu cantik memakai kimono hitam~" Kenalan Dazai, kah? Ternyata di sini justru Tanjiro yang berlebihan, karena memang benar mana mungkin Dazai menguak segala-galanya.

"Hentikan basa-basimu. Kau membuatku muak."

"Pembicaraan hangat untuk merayakan pertemuan kita berdua, sebagai satu-satunya yang bertahan dari kehancuran dunia seharusnya bukan ide buruk."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang hentikan basa-basimu?" Dilihat dari gerak-geriknya Dazai menduga Kyouka hendak mengeluarkan sesuatu. Untuk berjaga-jaga Tanjiro turut bersiap-siap, apabila situasi mencapai titik paling kritis.

"Untuk menghentikanku kenapa Kyouka-_chan_ tidak membunuhku lagi? Pasti akan menyenangkan, bukan?"

Sebilah pedang dengan cepat Kyouka acungkan ke arah leher Dazai. Moncong pistol yang membidik kening Kyouka menjadi kejutan dari pemuda jangkung itu, sementara Tanjiro mengincar dagu Kyouka tak kelupaan membalikkan pedangnya supaya tumpul. Acara saling menyandra ini sangat konyol sekarang. Lebih-lebih Kyouka kebelet menyindir Tanjiro yang tangannya saja gemetar, tetapi berlagak mau melindungi Dazai.

"Pedang itu adalah _nichirin_. Dari mana kamu mendapatkannya?!"

"Ada seseorang yang berseragam sama denganmu, kemudian aku menyerangnya untuk mendapatkan ini." Seketika wajah Tanjiro memucat. Teriakan 'awas' dari Dazai terlambat didengarnya. Tahu-tahu sebuah tendangan menyambar perutnya membuat Tanjiro terpental.

"Kembalikan padaku! Pedang itu hanya untuk membunuh iblis." Udon yang sudah Tanjiro cerna dimuntahkannya mengotori lantai kedai. Tendangan tersebut pasti bukanlah abal-abal. Aura membunuh yang Kyouka pancarkan masih menyeruak, membuat Tanjiro nyaris melanjutkan acara membuang-buang makanannya.

"Pria yang kau lindungi ini juga iblis. Berarti tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Masih menyalahkanku atas kematian Atsushi-_kun_, eh?"

"Setidaknya cobalah bergerak! Masa kau diam saja di belakang punggungnya?!" Operasi mengepung sekaligus mengalahkan Fyodor turut melibatkan Kyouka yang bertugas mengalihkan perhatian. Setelah ia membuang kesempatan menyaksikan kegagahan Atsushi yang berjuang demi Yokohama, hanya sebatas _**ini**_ yang Kyouka peroleh?

Hanyalah potret di mana Atsushi tertembak tepat di dadanya, dengan Dazai yang tampak seolah-olah pasrah menerima duka tersebut? Kyouka mati-matian berjuang mengalahkan boneka-boneka musuh bukan untuk pemandangan se-menyedihkan ini. Cahaya yang Atsushi beri masih menyala di hatinya (dulu), dan menggunakan cahaya itu Kyouka seharusnya menghapuskan kemustahilan yang menutup-nutupi kemenangan mereka.

"Kakiku mati rasa saat itu."

"Selama ini kau selalu ingin mati, bukan? SETIDAKNYA GERAKKAN LAH KAKIMU DENGAN KEINGINAN ITU!"

"BUKAN HANYA KYOUKA-_CHAN_ YANG MENYALAHKANKU, TETAPI AKU JUGA MELAKUKANNYA TERHADAP DIRIKU SENDIRI! Belum cukupkah untukmu? Maka beritahu aku apa yang harus kuperbuat, supaya kau berhenti melakukannya ..."

Meluruh. Bau busuk yang semula menusuk perut kini berganti, menjadi serak yang mengeringkan kerongkongan. Kenyataannya tetap saja Kyouka marah. _Nichirin_ bahkan siap ia hunuskan, andai kata sesuatu terlambat menghentikan Kyouka yang sekejap berubah 180 derajat.

"Kyouka-_chan_ kesal, bukan, karena Atsushi-_kun_ meninggal pun diriku masih bisa tertawa? Mampu bercanda tentang kiamat yang melanda Yokohama? Asal kau tahu aku juga menderita. Senyuman ini ... ANDAI DIRIKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMILIKINYA, AKU PASTI LANGSUNG BERDUKA BERSAMAMU."

Arti dari mempertahankan dirinya yang lama tidaklah ada. Mengapa mati pun Dazai harus memasang topeng? Tenang dalam sandiwara tanpa cacat yang sesempurna apa pun itu, Dazai tetap mencium kebusukannya? Tersiksa sendirian oleh bau kemunafikan tersebut, sementara ia sendiri ingin meledakkan dunia menggunakan amarah berlebih?

Suara jatuhnya _nichirin_ dari genggaman Kyouka dibalas dengan menurunkan pistol oleh Dazai yang menggigit bibir. Bagaimanapun kesalnya Tanjiro itu tidak lagi penting. Mana mungkin pula ia tega membentak Kyouka yang sayup-sayup, mengingatkannya kepada adik perempuannya–Kamado Nezuko yang tengah tertidur di dalam kotak.

"Kupikir jika Dazai-_san_ yang menggantikan posisi Atsushi-_kun_, kau bisa mencari cara untuk menghindari peluru tersebut. Kadang Atsushi-_kun_ itu tidak peka terhadap keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ia pasti berpikir lebih baik mati, daripada kita berdua yang mati."

Mereka itu serupa–entah Dazai maupun Kyouka mengharapkan kehadiran Atsushi tanpa pamrih, karena rasa sayang pasti mengharapkan kebersamaan. Kedua mantan detektif ini pasti memendam beberapa keinginan yang hendak dijadikan kata-kata–untuk disampaikan lebih jelas, dari Kyouka kepada Dazai ataupun sebaliknya di luar hal mengenai Atsushi.

"Setelah semuanya hanya kita bertiga yang bertahan, dan aku menginginkan itu terus berlangsung."

Kira-kira apa yang akan Atsushi lakukan di saat-saat begini? Sejenak saja Tanjiro memutuskan untuk melupakan perihal pedang _nichirin_ yang dicurinya, dan mengajak Kyouka duduk di tengah. Samar-samar gadis itu terisak dalam posisi menunduk. Sangat diam membuatnya pilu. Hening pun tercipta sepuluh menit lamanya–begitu sempurna yang lambat laun menimbulkan kesan dingin.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Kamado Tanjiro. Kalau kamu?" Uluran tangan itu Kyouka ragukan, walau ujung-ujungnya diterima usai dipertimbangkan beberapa kali. Jari-jari Kyouka seketika ringan. Rasa yang familier, tetapi di sisi lain berbeda ini tahu-tahu sudah mengisi aliran sarafnya–menyenangkan sekali.

"Izumi Kyouka."

"Berapa umurmu?" Eh? Mata biru dongkernya mengerjap-ngerjap tidak paham, sekaligus bertanya-tanya apa pentingnya pertanyaan seremeh itu. Tetapi Tanjiro terus sabar. Kata "berhenti" yang Kyouka pikir akan menyebabkan Tanjiro jenuh tak kunjung keluar dari bibirnya, dan ia menjadi terenyuh

"Empat belas."

"Seumuran dengan adikku, ya. Izumi-_san_ tahu soal iblis yang berkeliaran di malam hari?"

"Sedikit." Pemegang asli pedang nichirin itu yang memberi petunjuk samar. Kyouka hanya membuatnya pingsan. Mungkin sekitar lima belas menit lalu ia sudah bangun, lantas dengan suara berisiknya sibuk mencari si pencuri.

"Adikku bernama Nezuko. Dulunya dia manusia, tetapi sekarang menjadi iblis. Sewaktu melihat Izumi-_san_ menangis, itu mengingatkanku di hari pertama Nezuko berubah." Ditemani secangkir teh hijau Dazai sendiri sekadar menyimak. Bukan hanya dia, melainkan Kyouka pun harus tahu cara-cara Tanjiro menanggapi seseorang.

"Siapa juga yang menangis? Kau salah lihat."

"Nezuko yang menangis seperti berkata, 'aku tidak ingin membunuh', dan menurutku Izumi-_san_ juga merasakan hal serupa, sehingga kamu menurunkan pedang _nichirin_-nya. Kalian sama-sama menderita, ditambah tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara karena kondisi tersebut. Makanya kamu kebingungan, bukan?"

"Nezuko juga begitu saat nyaris membunuhku. Andai kalian bisa mengobrol." Teh hijau yang Tanjiro suguhkan langsung Kyouka habiskan. Ternyata rambutnya disanggul, dan sedetik dua detik Tanjiro sempat terpesona–memikirkan apa dia ini? Pipinya Tanjiro cubit sendiri akibat aneh-aneh.

"Di masa depan aku sudah membunuh Dazai-_san_."

"Aku memahami alasannya, Kyouka-_chan_. Namun, yang satu ini mari kita rahasiakan dari Tanjiro-_kun_~" Sejak dulu Dazai dianugerahi keistimewaan, di mana ia dapat melihat segala sesuatu dengan lengkap sekaligus terperinci. Kematian Atsushi sempat membuat Dazai "buta", akan tetapi tidak buruk juga ketika dirinya terjebak pada posisi tersebut, karena sekarang Dazai lebih mampu menangkap apa saja secara jernih.

"Melihat Izumi-_san_ juga aku semakin yakin, suatu hari nanti Nezuko pasti kembali normal. Para gadis itu kuat. Nezuko dan Izumi-_san_ pasti tidak akan kalah."

Menggemaskan juga mendengarnya berucap dengan nada riang yang polos. Pantas saja Dazai berani menceritakan musibah yang menimpa mereka, karena setiap meyakinkan diri sendiri ia pasti teringat Atsushi tengah terwujud dalam diri Tanjiro, dan sekarang Kyouka merasai yang serupa.

"Lalu soal dunia kalian yang hancur, aku turut berdukacita. Setelah ini kira-kira Izumi-san dan Dazai-san ingin melakukan apa?" Pertanyaan bagus. Kyouka dan Dazai langsung berpandangan seolah-olah menemukan jawaban sejenis–mendapati keduanya kompak, Tanjiro menyimpan kata-katanya di balik senyuman agar tidak hilang.

Mata yang bersua tanpa satu sentimeter pun jarak. Tatap menatap yang menggunakan hening untuk membangun pengertian-pengertian lain yang terlewatkan, karena kata-kata kadang begitu berisik merupakan bukti, baik itu Kyouka maupun Dazai adalah diri mereka sendiri di masa kini. Kebencian serta kekecewaan tinggal bekas langkah yang telah karam. Kini cukup mengantar Dazai dan Kyouka menuju pemberhentian baru, Tanjiro pun bisa merasa selesai dilanjut lega.

"Urusan kami sudah berakhir, Tanjiro-_kun_. Aku dan Kyouka-_chan_ yang bertemu denganmu, semua demi membalas kerinduan kami pada Atsushi-_kun_. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, walaupun sangat sebentar." _Nichirin_ yang Kyouka curi diserahkan pada Tanjiro. Sejenak membungkukkan badan meminta maaf, sebelum mengikuti langkah Dazai yang menjauh tapi pelan-pelan menunggu.

"Dazai-_san_, Izumi-_san_. Sebelum pergi maukah kalian mendengarkan permintaan terakhirku?" Anggukan diberi oleh Kyouka. Melalui isyarat sederhana Dazai membentuk OK. Kedua anggota agensi itu berbunga-bunga kala menyaksikan cara Tanjiro tersenyum, untuk terakhir kali.

"Ke mana pun kalian pergi, kumohon ingatlah selalu bahwa kalian itu rekan seperjuangan! Jangan sampai goyah lagi seperti tadi, ya? Meskipun masalah kita berbeda jauh, aku juga memahami rasanya kehilangan."

Warna merah bata di mata Tanjiro mengeluarkan riak yang sedikit demi sedikit menderas. Baru-baru ini pun Tanjiro kehilangan sosok Rengoku Kyojuro. Mereka yang dipaksa melepaskan Atsushi membuat tembok yang membendung air mata Tanjiro ingin meledak. Menengok Dazai yang menyalahkan diri sendiri betul-betul seperti melihat masa lalunya. Tanjiro juga terjerembab ke dalam lubang tersebut, dan hendak mengelak pun mengenai Rengoku justru kian jelas.

Apakah menjadi salah apabila Tanjiro menyudahi pertemuan sesaat ini dengan air matanya yang bakalan panjang? Namun, sebelum jawabannya diraih riak pada netra Tanjiro telanjur menciptakan ombak, meniti lautan, dan dalam gerakan yang lambat turun sebagai air yang asin. Dazai dan Kyouka spontan memeluknya. Mengelus-elus punggung Tanjiro agar ditumpahkan saja daripada ditahan lagi.

"Kau sudah melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kami baik-baik saja. Hal yang sama pasti terjadi padamu."

"Izumi-_san_ ..." Yang seolah-olah Nezuko yang menyemangatinya–mereka pasti bisa menjadi sahabat terbaik di jagat raya.

"Hiduplah untuk rekanmu yang tersisa. Bukankah kamu ingin mengajarkan hal itu kepada kami?"

"Dazai ... _san_ ... akhirnya aku tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Aku memilih memercayaimu, bukan semata-mata baumu saat mendengarkan ceritaku itu tidak berniat jahat. Namun, juga karena Atsushi-_san_ pasti melakukan ini. Dia tak akan meragukanmu, dan hubungan kalian ... sangat hebat."

Salam perpisahan yang terakhir Kyouka dan Dazai lakukan secara bersamaan, yaitu dengan memeluk Tanjiro hingga tangisan pahlawan mereka ini usai. Tetapi rupa-rupanya tak perlu lama-lama, ketika dari arah belakang terdengar langkah kaki yang susul-menyusul. Tanpa aba-aba pergelangan tangan Kyouka langsung Dazai tarik, yang sebelum kabur pemuda jangkung itu menaruh telunjuknya di bibir–meminta Tanjiro merahasiakan yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"TANJIROOO! _NICHIRIN_-KU ... _NICHIRIN_-KU DICURI SAMA CEWEK CANTIK. AKU BAHAGIA, CUMA _KESEL_ JUGA." Cowok berambut pirang beridentitas Agatsuma Zenitsu ini langsung menyambar Tanjiro dengan ingus yang bergelantungan. Di tempatnya Tanjiro masih terpaku akan kepergian mereka–dia belum bilang terima kasih atas perjumpaan tersebut.

"Cewek itu sangat kuat. Kau _tau_ dia siapa? Inosuke-_sama_ yang agung ini harus menantangnya berduel." Hashibira Inosuke tidak ketinggalan turut memeriahkan suasana. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk mencari gadis yang tidak lain dan bukan ialah Kyouka. Sayang sekali nihil menyebabkan Inosuke jengkel.

"GIMANA INI TANJIRO?! BUATKAN MAKAM UNTUKKU SEBELUM AKU DIBUNUH, TOLONG."

"Berisik, Monitsu. Gonpachiro harus menjawab pertanyaanku dulu." Penciuman babi yang salah total membuat Inosuke melampiaskan kedongkolan dengan menjitak Zenitsu. Makin menjadi-jadilah tangisan si pirang itu, sampai pemilik kedai geleng-geleng terhadap tingkah absurd mereka.

"Zenitsu, Inosuke. Tunggulah sebentar di sini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuurus."

Selagi teman-teman ajaibnya bertanya-tanya tentang kelakukan Tanjiro, jauh di depan sana Dazai dan Kyouka sedang berjalan bersisian. Menyimpan kalimat sampai jumpa itu untuk dititipkan kepada angin laut Yokohama, kemudian pada sebuah perjalanan penuh tualang yang dimulai lagi dari titik nol di kota ini, Tanjiro akan mendengarkannya–suara mereka yang juga berdoa, suatu hari pertemuan kembali menghubungkan.

"Alasan apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku membunuhmu?" Sungguh gadis remaja penuh semangat, ya. Kebingungan tanpa basa-basi itu sejenak Dazai pikirkan jawabannya. Padahal dia sengaja mengulur-ulur agar Kyouka geregetan. Namun, jadi membosankan karena ekspresinya yang konstan–datar berkesinambungan.

"Lebih baik mati di tangan rekan sendiri daripada musuh, bukan? Setelah bertemu Tanjiro-_kun_ aku baru kepikiran jawaban seperti itu. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Ya. Mungkin."

"Malu-malu begitu. Pantas saja Atsushi-_kun_ tidak mengetahui perasaanmu selama ini."

Sambil terus berjalan tubuh mereka pun menghilang yang Tanjiro saksikan dalam bisu. Terima kasih miliknya telah ia sampaikan. Entah tergapai atau tertinggal di tempat ini, lain waktu jika Tanjiro mengawali perjalanan ke Yokohama lagi ia akan berkeliling sembari membawa kenangan tentang mereka, supaya Kyouka dan Dazai seakan-akan menemani Tanjiro mencintai kota ini.

"Syukurlah, Atsushi-_san_. Terima kasih telah membuatku bertemu mereka."

Bayang-bayang yang semula mengabur di belakang Tanjiro–sudah ada sedari ia mengajak Dazai makan di kedai–pada waktu ini memperlihatkan wujud aslinya. Ternyata Nakajima Atsushi mempunyai rambut perak yang unik. Senyuman lembut berarti sederhana, dan matanya sangat warna-warni akan perasaan yang tidak seperti Dazai yang cokelat kosong, ataupun Kyouka yang biru dingin.

Benar-benar cocok untuk mengisi mereka, bukan? Tanjiro juga berterima kasih pada bayangan Atsushi itu, sebelum menghilang menyusul Dazai dan Kyouka yang menunggunya.

"Ada apa, Tanjiro? Kok, tiba-tiba pergi _ninggalin_ kita, sih." Seribu untung pula nichirin Zenitsu ditemukan. Tanjiro menggeleng tanpa menoleh ke arah mereka. Menyadari ada sesuatu yang luar biasa ajaib walaupun Zenitsu tidak paham, memang lebih baik menjadi rahasia Tanjiro seorang, ya.

"Makan, yuk. Laper." Puas misuh-misuh Inosuke keroncongan. Awal-awal Zenitsu mau menolak sekalian balas dendam. Namun, dibatalkan karena Tanjiro memilih setuju.

Jadilah mereka balik lagi ke kedai, tetapi baru satu suap gagak Inosuke memberitahu dia harus ke Asakusa bersama Tanjiro dan Zenitsu.

* * *

_Menuju Yokohama lagi masih menjadi agenda yang jauh. Tanjiro bersumpah pasti balik, tapi._

* * *

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Kesampean juga dual post di ao3 sama ffn. sebelumnya aku udah bikin dazai x giyuu, dan sekarang dazai x tanjiro bahkan nyasar ke tanjiro x kyouka meski iya sedikit bangettt. aku yakin ga akan ada yang baca, tapi demi kesenangan pribadi apapun dilakukan pasti. aku ga tau apa menempatkan mereka di era taisho tahun 1915 adalah keputusan bener/salah, karena aku sendiri ga tau KnY itu era taisho di tahun berapa. untuk inspirasi yang lemah bla3 itu aku dapet dari fic reauvafs. buat yang penasaran sama interaksi zenitsu x akutagawa bolelah cek akun dia di ao3.

Oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, atau numpang lewat doang. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~


End file.
